


Poisson Babel - UA - SuperCorp (Trad de DKGWrites)

by DKGwrites, LAAdelineB



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, Soulmates, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKGwrites/pseuds/DKGwrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAAdelineB/pseuds/LAAdelineB
Summary: TRADUCTION de Babel Fish - A SuperCorp Soulmate AU de DKGWrites. Il y a un murmure qui te guide vers ton âme-sœur. Il y a ce murmure qui te parle de ton âme sœur. Le seul problème, c'est que le murmure parle dans la langue maternelle de ton partenaire idéale. SuperCorp. Lena et Kara sont toujours si adorables. Présence d'Alex, Maggie, Winn, J'onn.Résumé de l'auteur :Cela commence comme un murmure dans le fond de votre esprit. "Vous vous reprochez", prévient-il lorsque vous approchez de votre âme-sœur. Si vous avez le cœur brisé, en miette, si vous avez trop perdu, vous pouvez vous éloigner. Ensuite, quand vous êtes prêt, la voix devient claire. La voix vous parle de votre âme-sœur et vous prépare pour la personne qui sera faite pour vous. Le problème, c'est que la voix parle dans la langue maternelle de votre âme-sœur.





	Poisson Babel - UA - SuperCorp (Trad de DKGWrites)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Babel Fish - A SuperCorp Soulmate AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664811) by [DKGwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKGwrites/pseuds/DKGwrites). 



> Titre originel: Babel Fish - A SuperCorp Soulmate  
> Titre traduit: Poisson Babel* Univers alternatif-Âme-sœur-SuperCorp  
> Auteur : DKGWrites  
> Traductrice : moi  
> Ceci n'est qu'une humble traduction. Un grand merci pour me laisser traduire sa fiction. Je recommande à ceux qui lisent en anglais d'aller voir ses histoires sur le site.  
> Note du traducteur pour le titre :  
> *Le Poisson Babel (Babel fish en anglais) est une espèce imaginaire de poisson dans Le Guide du voyageur galactique de Douglas Adams. Il permet, après se l'être enfoncé dans l'oreille, de comprendre n'importe quelle langue. Le nom du poisson renvoie évidemment au récit biblique de la Tour de Babel, qui décrit les événements qui, selon la théologie chrétienne et juive, ont conduit Dieu à introduire des langues différentes dans le monde.  
> (IMPORTANT ) Note du traducteur pour le chapitre :  
> -Elphaba* dans Wicked est la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest, est un personnage issu du Magicien d'Oz. Dans les romans de L. Frank Baum, elle n'avait pas de nom elle était seulement dénommée Sorcière (Witch) ou Méchante Sorcière (Wicked Witch). C'est une confusion de la part de l'auteur. Quand Dorothy arrive, elle écrase la méchante sorcière de l'Est avec sa maison. Comme Kara vient de se recevoir un bâtiment sur la tête, Maggie et son humour quoi !  
> -L'astroturf* ou astroturfing désigne des techniques de propagande manuelles ou algorithmiques utilisées à des fins publicitaires ou politiques ou encore dans les campagnes de relations publiques, qui ont pour but de donner une fausse impression d'un comportement spontané ou d'une opinion populaire sur Internet.

Title: **Poisson Babel - UA - SuperCorp Trad de DKGWrites**  
Category: TV Shows » Supergirl  
Author:DKGwrites

Translator: L.A.Adeline B  
Language: French,

Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Words: 13,360

Statut: complet

 

* * *

**Poisson Babel***

**Univers alternatif-Âme-sœur-SuperCorp**

* * *

 

Les soirées de télé entre sœurs étaient généralement très sympas. Les sœurs Danvers se détendaient, riaient, mangeaient et buvaient n'importe quoi, ce que seule Alex regretterait le lendemain, et surtout discutaient de tout et de rien. Mais, ce soir, c'était différent. Oh, il y avait bien des séries débiles à la télé, une pizza avec supplément fromage était bien posée sur des assiettes en carton, et Alex retirait la capsule de sa deuxième bière. Mais, son regard passa de la télé à sa jeune sœur comme cela avait été le cas pendant les vingt dernières minutes. Kara, qui normalement rirait ou soupirerait de manière appropriée en fonction de la télé, semblait être dans son propre monde ce soir.  
Saisissant la télécommande et éteignant la télé, Alex se tourna vers sa sœur.

**-D'accord, laissons tomber ça. Quoi de neuf ?**

**-Euh quoi ?  
-Ne fais pas « quoi », pas à moi, Kara, tu es complètement ailleurs ce soir, où est ta tête parce qu'elle n'est certainement pas là ?**  
 **-Non, c'est ...** Alors qu'une ride apparaissait entre ses sourcils, les yeux de Kara se déplaçaient à gauche, et sa concentration vacillait.  
Poussant sa sœur à parler, Alex dit.

**-Très convaincant, maintenant, craches le morceau !**

**-Eh bien, c'est…** En regardant ses mains et en soupirant, Kara admit, **La voix est de retour.**

 **-La voix, quelle voix, de quoi tu parl... ?** Avec une prise d'air rapide, Alex attrapa la main de sa sœur. **Attends, tu veux dire ton âme-sœur ?** Rencontrant le regard de sa sœur, Kara hocha la tête. **Quand est-ce que ça a commencé ?**

 **-Peut-être il y a une semaine,** admit Kara.

**-Kara, ton âme sœur est proche depuis une semaine, et ce n'est que maintenant que tu en parles… C'est pour ça que tu t'es presque pris un coup dans la bagarre il y a deux jours ?**

Avec un haussement d'épaules, Kara répondit.

**-Quand nous avons atterri au centre-ville, tout à coup, elle est devenue très forte, c'était difficile de se concentrer.**

**-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit !?**

**-Parce que je suis ... Alex, je ne suis pas prêt.  
-Je dirais que la voix dit le contraire.** Avant que Kara puisse dire le contraire, Alex ajouta. **Kara, tu l'as repoussée depuis que tu es arrivée sur Terre. Ça avait du sens, tu étais un jeune extraterrestre, et tu avais tellement perdu, tu avais besoin de temps pour guérir. Maintenant, tu es tellement plus forte, plus capable et plus autonome, tu as des amis et une famille qui t'aiment, tu as une bonne carrière et tu sauves le monde, tu n'es pas prête à partager ça avec Quelqu'un ?**  
Avec un profond soupir, Kara admit.

 **-Je ne sais pas, les relations n'ont jamais été mon point fort, je suis plus douée pour porter des avions.**  
Alex rigola.

**-Eh bien, peut-être que ton âme sœur aura besoin de transporter un avion, qui sait…**

Avec un sourire, Kara demanda.

**-Tu penses ?**

**-Qui sait, l'Univers semble savoir ce qu'il fait, il te mettra avec la bonne personne... De tout Krypton, toi et Clark êtes arrivés ici, et vous avez tous les deux des âmes sœurs sur Terre. Kara, ça doit vouloir dire quelque chose.**

D'un air pensif, Kara hocha la tête.

**-Ouais, ouais, tu as raison Alex.**

**-D'accord, alors, quelle est la voix qui te parle de ton âme sœur ?**

**-Aucune idée.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par aucune idée ?**

**-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est comme langue,** admit Kara. **Ce n'est pas une langue que je connais, je ne suis même pas sûre que ce soit une langue de la Terre, c'est joli, mais c'est étrange.**  
 **-Oh**. Alex dit, en hochant la tête. **Je comprends, je veux dire, ça m'a fait ça aussi, l'espagnol était beaucoup plus facile à comprendre, et j'ai obtenu de bonnes notes au lycée quand j'ai réalisé que j'en aurais besoin pour trouver âme sœur un jour.  
-Et maintenant tu le parles couramment.**

 **-Un des avantages d'avoir une âme soeur qui parle couramment l'espagnol, oui.** Alex sourit. **Alors, hé, c'est une autre langue, mais tu dois juste trouver ton âme sœur, alors, comment allons-nous faire ça alors que on ne sait pas ce que dit la voix ?**  
 **-Aucune idée, mais je sais une chose.** Se penchant en avant, Alex attendit. **J'ai besoin de plus de pizzas, ce n'est pas un sujet à débattre sur un estomac vide.**

Se rasseyant et souriant, Alex affirma.

**-C'est la petite sœur que je connais et que j'aime.**

()()()

()()()

À L-Corp le lendemain, Lena Luthor s'est assise à son bureau avec un regard de concentration profonde sur son visage. La lumière du soleil coulait à travers les fenêtres du sol au plafond. C'était une autre belle journée à National City.

Dégageant sa gorge de l'endroit où elle était assise sur la chaise de l'autre côté du bureau, Jess demanda poliment.

**-Miss Luthor, y a-t-il autre chose ?**

**-Jessica.** Lena sembla revenir à la pleine conscience. **Je suis tellement désolé, je dois avoir ... Qu'est-ce que tu m'as demandé ?**

Avec un petit sourire, Jess posa son iPad sur ses genoux.

 **-Mlle Luthor, peut-être que ce n'est pas mon affaire, mais je travaille pour vous depuis deux ans, et je crois que nous avons une excellente relation de travail.** Jess attendit que Lena incline la tête d'accord et comme une indication pour Jess de continuer. **Vous êtes toujours extrêmement organisé et vous avez toujours trois pas d'avance sur vos adversaire, mais dernièrement vous semblez très distraite, si vous besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler…**  
 **-Oh non.** Lena secoua la tête. **Ce n'est pas nécessaire.**

**-Mlle Luthor, vous savez que vous pouvez faire confiance à ma discrétion. J'espère vous l'avoir prouvé depuis un moment. Mais, quoi que ce soit qui vous ennuie, cela interfère grandement avec votre travail. Pardonnez-moi si je suis en train de dépasser les limites, mais même si c'est une question personnelle, il est parfois utile de parler à quelqu'un. Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre avec qui tu préférerais parler ?**

Secouant de nouveau la tête, Lena se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

 **-Il n'y a personne.**  
 **-Puis-je aider ?**  
 **-Eh bien…** Se penchant en avant, les avant-bras se pressant sur le bureau, Lena demanda, **"Comment était-ce pour toi quand tu as trouvé Eric ?**

 **-Mon mari ?** Lena hocha la tête. **Eh bien, c'était…** Soudain, les yeux de Jess s'agrandirent. **Mlle Luthor, entendez-vous votre âme-sœur ?** Très lentement, Lena hocha la tête. **Oh, mon Dieu, Lena.** Jess cligna des yeux, ne sachant même pas qu'elle avait appelé son employeur par son prénom et qu'elle était passé au tutoiement. **C'est ... Tu dois faire quelque chose, tu dois la trouver, qu'est-ce que la voix dit ?**  
 **-Pas un indice.  
-Quoi ?  
-Je ne peux pas comprendre un mot qu'il dit en dehors de mon nom.**  
 **-Oh…** acquiesça Jess. **Eh bien, ça arrive, beaucoup de gens trouvent des âmes-sœurs dans d'autres pays, tu sais quelle langue c'est ?**

Encore une fois, très lentement, Lena bougea la tête mais cette fois-ci d'avant en arrière, elle secoua la tête tristement en répondant

- **C'est la chose la plus étrange, la langue est belle et mélodique avec ces tons qui montent et qui descendent, mais ensuite il y a ces « clics » et presque des bruits, ça ne ressemble à rien que je connaisse.**

 **-Et c'est ton…?** Provisoirement, Jess désigna sa propre tête.

 **-Eh bien, soit ça ou je deviens folle,** plaisanta Lena, puis arrêta de sourire quand elle vit le regard sur le visage de Jess. **Je ne deviens pas folle, je ne suis pas comme Lex, je ne deviens pas folle, j'ai entendu ça il y a des années, je crois que j'avais onze ans la première fois que les murmures ont commencé.**

 **-Attendez, votre âme sœur ne vous a pas parlé avant que vous ayez onze ans, Miss Luthor, ce n'est pas habituel... à moins qu'elle soit beaucoup plus jeune que vous.** Jess repassait à un ton professionnel. Ça aurait fait sourire Lena si le sujet n'était pas si sérieux.

**-Eh bien, j'espère que non, je ne suis pas si vielle, je n'ai que vingt ans, peut-être qu'elle n'est pas très… loquace…**

- **Peut-être** , dit Jess en réfléchissant, puis ajouta, **Ou peut-être qu'elle vient de très loin.  
Comme la Chine ?**

 **-Plus loin,** insista Jess.  
 **-Oh ... tu veux dire l'Australie ?**

Avec un coup d'œil, Jess a dit.

- **Plus loin.**

 **-Jessica, il n'y a nulle part sur la planète c'est ... oh.** Lena cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. **Mais je suis une Luthor.**

**-Et ?**

**-Eh bien, ça ne peut pas être parce que ... parce que ... je suis un Luthor.**

**-Et avoir quelqu'un « qui ne soit pas du coin » pour une âme sœur serait un problème pour vous ?**

**-Pour moi ?** Lena agita la main avec dédain. **Jess, je ne suis pas celle qui aurait le problème, tu ne penses pas que cette autre personne aurait un problème avec le fait que** _ **je suis une Luthor ?**_

**-Vous n'arrêtez pas de dire ça comme si c'était important.**

**-Eh bien, ça l'est, n'est-ce pas ?** Riposta Lena.

Un sourire se dessine lentement sur son visage, Jess affirma.

**-Pas selon l'Univers, et l'Univers fait toujours au mieux.**

S'affaissant de nouveau dans sa chaise, son coude sur le bras de sa chaise et sa joue sur sa main, Lena répéta.

**-Eh bien ... merde ... Mais ... je suis une Luthor.**

()()()

()()()

SuperGirl se tenait autour de la table de réunion du DEO. Winn passait en revue quelques spécifications techniques sur ce qu'ils avaient appris sur le groupe qui attaquait des personnages publics utilisant des armes extraterrestres. Le reste de l'équipe écoutait attentivement tandis que l'attention de SuperGirl était ailleurs comme elle l'avait été récemment. Soudain, sa tête se souleva et elle fixa le plafond, toute sa posture se déplaçant vers le haut. Lentement, chaque partie d'elle perdit le contact avec le sol et la chaise alors qu'elle commençait à flotter à quelques centimètres au-dessus.  
 **-Hey,** chuchota Alex, attrapant la main et l'attention de sa sœur. **Qu'est ce qui se passe avec toi ?**

 **-Là-haut,** répondit calmement SuperGirl en se dirigeant vers le plafond. **Maintenant, c'est là-haut ?**

Regardant le plafond qui ne semblait pas différent de d'habitude, Alex leva les sourcils.

**-Avons-nous des souris ?**

**-Non, ma ... la voix, ça se rapproche, et c'est là-haut.**

**-Dans le plafond ?**

La tête tremblante, SuperGirl a répondu,

- **Plus haut.**

**-En volant ? Dans le ciel ?**

**-Je suppose que peut-être que** **cette langue est extraterrestre, et c'est pourquoi…**

- **SuperGirl, agent Danvers,** dit J'onn en s'éclaircissant la gorge, **Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous aimeriez ajouter à ce briefing pour que toute l'équipe puisse être mise au courent ?**  
Alors que tout le monde les regardait, Alex offrit un petit sourire.

 **-Non, monsieur, c'est juste que SuperGirl, elle a été…** La main de sa sœur agrippant son poignet l'arrêta. Alors que leurs regards se croisaient, SuperGirl secoua brièvement la tête. Avec un soupir, Alex se redressa et revint à une manière professionnelle. **Non, monsieur, rien à ajouter, s'il vous plaît, continuez.**  
 **-Merci pour votre permission, agent Danvers.** J'onn leva les yeux vers elle avant de se détourner. **Agent Schott, s'il vous plaît continuez avec le briefing.**  
 **-Ouais, ouais, comme je le disais, j'ai eu une bonne lecture sur les signatures énergétiques utilisées lors du dernier braquage, j'ai créé un programme qui nous alertera si elles sont utilisées à nouveau… C'est assez ingénieux si l'on peut dire ... et je le dis et enfin bref... »**

Alors que Winn continuait de parler, SuperGirl regarda à nouveau vers le plafond. Son attention vacillait dans la pièce, et elle tendit son oreille à repousser loin des voix dans la pièce, loin de la voix dans son propre esprit, alors qu'elle cherchait quelque chose dans le monde extérieur qui pourrait lui donner une réponse.

()()()

()()()

Au-dessus de sa tête, la tension de Lena augmenta de plus en plus alors que l'hélicoptère parcourait la ville. Elle tambourina des doigts, puis délibérément força ses épaules à se détendre. Fermant les yeux, elle posa les paumes de ses mains sur ses jambes et pratiqua des exercices de respiration censés soulager l'anxiété. Par exemple, si une personne craignant d'être en train de voler dans les airs dans un hélicoptère, c'était censé aider ... supposé le faire.

Alors qu'ils continuaient à se déplacer à travers la ville, les sourcils de Lena se froncèrent. Elle se tortilla sur son siège, ajustant le casque anti-bruit qu'elle portait parce que... Ses yeux s'élargirent de surprise, elle regarda le pilote.

**-Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ici !**

**-Madame, ce n'est pas une voiture, je ne peux pas m'arrêter.**  
 **-C'est un hélicoptère, il plane, planez sur place**. Mais il n'a pas obéi immédiatement, elle ajouta: **Faites-le maintenant !  
** L'homme ajusta les commandes, planant l'hélicoptère au-dessus de la ville.

 **-Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ?**  
-Chut, elle est proche.  
-Qui est proche ?

 **-Chut,** répéta Lena. **Bon sang, j'aimerais pouvoir la comprendre, là-bas, qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas ?**  
 **-Euh ... National City…**  
Lena lança à l'homme un regard foudroyant.

**-Merci, Google Maps, je veux dire, quelle est la partie de la ville, quels sont ces bâtiments ?**

L'homme haussa les épaules.

 **-Madame, je n'en ai aucune idée, je ne suis pas le type de la circulation, si ce n'est pas un espace d'atterrissage pour hélicoptère ou un gratte-ciel, ça n'apparait pas sur mon radar.**  
Grommelant, Lena désigna la ville en contrebas.

 **-Emmenez nous plus bas.**  
-Plus bas ?  
-Oui, descendez, descendez-moi, j'ai besoin de voir où nous sommes.

 **-Écoutez, madame, je vois que vous êtes agitée, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, je vous prends dans votre bâtiment et vous emmène à votre destination, ce n'est pas le Vietnam, et je ne peux pas faire ça. J'ai une trajectoire de vol planifiée, et je dois la suivre.** Quand Lena ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter, l'homme poursuivit : **De toute façon, il n'y a pas d'endroit où atterrir, et il y a des tonnes de câbles sur le chemin.**

Grognant, Lena dit.

 **-Bien**. Elle ouvrit brusquement son téléphone et composa un numéro dans ses contacts. **Jess, j'ai besoin que tu me trouves mon emplacement, immédiatement.**

- **Miss Luthor, que se passe-t-i ?**

**\- Il se passe que quelqu'un de très important est très proche de moi, et j'ai besoin de savoir où, mais je suis coincée dans un putain d'hélicoptère. Mon pilote ici ne pouvait pas trouver son cul avec ses deux mains, sans parler du nom des rues en dessous de nous, j'ai donc besoin de votre aide.**

**-Oh…** Il y eut une pause et le son de la frappe **. Je peux utiliser le signal de votre téléphone pour vous suivre, mais ce ne sera pas exact, la technologie GPS est intentionnellement inexacte pour des raisons de sécurité.**  
Lena hocha la tête.

**-Trouvez-moi le quartier, peut-être qu'elle travaille ici, peut-être qu'elle habite ici, la voix est forte et régulier, Jess, c'est ici, je le sais, c'est ici.**

**-Vous semblez excitée**. Il y avait un sourire dans la voix de Jess. **Je ne peux pas attendre pour rencontrer votre femme mystère. Je me demande à quoi elle ressemblera.**

 **-Vert avec des antennes** , plaisanta Lena, puis en souriant légèrement, **j'ai hâte de la présenter à ma mère. Eh bien, merci, Jess. Je vous appellerai après la réunion.**  
 **-De rien, Mlle Luthor, je vais avoir la liste des adresses pour vous dès que vous aurez terminé.**

()()()

()()()

Dès que la réunion fut terminée, SuperGirl sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers la zone principale du DEO. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Alex pour rattraper sa sœur, même en courant.

- **Alors ?**

 **-Alors…, alors la voix est…** SuperGirl agita ses mains sans but au-dessus de sa tête. **Elle est loin maintenant, elle a plané au-dessus de nous pendant quelques minutes, elle a dû me sentir aussi, Alex, elle est partie maintenant, très loin, alors…**

**-Eh bien ... attends, as-tu dit ''elle'', comme une fille ?**

**-Euh ... ouais, je ne l'ai pas mentionné avant ?**

Souriant lentement, Alex glissa un bras autour de l'épaule de sa sœur.

**-Non, Kara, c'est une discussion que nous aurions dû avoir. C'est une chose dont nous devrions parler.**

**-Tu penses ?**

**-Pas toi ? Tu savais que mon âme sœur était une fille des années avant de rencontrer Maggie, pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit que c'était une fille ?**

Les lèvres se plissant, Kara réfléchit et dit:

**-Eh bien, je ne savais pas quand j'étais plus jeune, je n'avais pas entendu la voix avant de venir sur Terre, et ensuite, c'était effrayant quand Eliza m'a expliqué ce que c'était. Nous avions des âmes-sœurs sur Krypton, mais je n'en avais jamais eu moi, personnellement. Et puis sur Krypton, tout le monde n'en a pas. Et ensuite il y a eu cette voix qui me chuchotait des choses, mais c'était une jeune voix comme pré-adolescente, donc je ne pouvais pas être sûr du sexe.**

**-Alors, elle est plus jeune que toi ?**

**-J'imagine, je ne suis pas sûre ?** SuperGirl haussa les épaules. **Peut-être un petit peu, je pense... Mais je l'ai repoussé parce que j'étais trop paniquée par tout ce qui se trouvait sur Terre ... Je ne pouvais pas trouver mon partenaire parfait et lui dire : «** _ **Salut, je fais partie de deux survivants de ma planète. Je devais être en mission pour protéger mon cousin, mais je me suis retrouvée piégée dans la Zone Fantôme pendant vingt-six ans avec rien d'autre que les derniers souvenirs de ma mère qui me poussait dans une nacelle et la vue de ma planète en train de se déchirer devant mes yeux. Est-ce que tu es intéressée par une relation avec une extraterrestre dont le corps absorbe le rayonnement solaire et qui a un sérieux trouble post traumatique à gérer ?**_ »

Malgré elle, SuperGirl sourit.

En reculant, Alex se frotta le menton.

**-Huh, je n'avais jamais considéré ça.**

**-Considéré quoi ?**

**-Eh bien, si tu n'avais pas été coincé dans la Zone Fantôme, tu aurais atterri sur Terre vingt-six ans plus tôt, tu aurais pris soin de Clark, et tout cette période affreuse prisonnière de ces souvenirs ne serait pas produit. Alors, tu aurais très probablement rencontré quelqu'un d'autre et tu serais tombée amoureuse avant que ton âme sœur ne soit prête à communiquer avec toi.**

Sans un mot, Kara cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

**-Es-tu en train de dire que quelque chose de bon ressort de mon temps piégée dans la Zone Fantôme.**

**-Non, Kar, je ne dirais jamais…**

**-Non, Alex, réfléchis, j'ai entendu dire que ton âme sœur ne commence même pas à te parler jusqu'à l'âge de sept ou huit ans, ce que tu dis, c'est que je pourrais être déjà mariée, sans jamais avoir entendu sa voix ?**

Alex haussa les épaules.

 **-C'est comme je l'ai dit, l'univers sait ce qu'il fait.** Frappant légèrement SuperGirl, Alex désigna la sortie fait exprès pour SuperGirl. **Alors va la chercher !**

**-Ouais ?**

Les mains tenues à la hauteur des épaules, Alex dit.

**-Pourquoi pas ? Tu sais par où elle est partie, non ?**

SuperGirl hocha la tête.

**-Alors vas-y.**

**-Comme ça ?** Elle montra sa cape.

**-Elle est ton âme soeur, elle t'acceptera comme tu es, et tu pourras lui faire confiance. Kar', elle est parfaite pour toi, ta partenaire idéale. Qui qu'elle soit, elle doit être sacrément incroyable parce que toi, tu es..toi.**

- **Merci, Alex,** dit SuperGirl, en jetant ses bras autour de sa sœur. **Merci de croire en moi, je vais la chercher.**

 **-Go !** Alors que SuperGirl s'envolait dans le ciel, Alex a crié : **Va chercher ta fille, SuperGirl !**

 **-Où va SuperGirl ?** Demanda Winn qui arrivait.

 **-Pour retrouver un extraterrestre,** répondit Alex avec un sourire.

**-Un hostile ?**

Les mains sur les hanches, Alex se balançait d'avant en arrière.

- **Non, je pense que celui-ci va être très sympathique.**

SuperGirl traversa le ciel en direction du nord-ouest et quitta la région de San Diego. Elle avait volé pendant plus de vingt minutes, et la voix devenait de plus en plus forte, mais ensuite elle devait soudainement se retourner et faire marche arrière alors que le son semblait diminuer. Ralentissant et tournant, elle se retrouva à atterrir au milieu des rues de la ville. En marchant d'avant en arrière, elle ignora les badauds qui la pointaient du doigt et les murmures des citoyens des environs qui l'avaient vue atterrir. Alors qu'on la prenait en photo, SuperGirl marcha autour d'un grand cercle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête au centre de la rue. Utilisant sa vision aux rayons X, elle regarda dans les égouts ci-dessous mais ne trouva que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Poussant plus loin, elle ne trouva que des tuyaux qui sillonnaient la Terre dans de nombreux endroits. En raison de leur âge, le plomb était partout, et elle dû rapidement abandonner cette idée.

Pressant ses coms, SuperGirl demanda :

**-Winn, j'ai besoin d'informations sur un extraterrestre.**

**-Aliens, je suis ton Wik-Extra-dia, quel genre d'extra-terrestre, SuperGirl ?**

**-Je ne sais pas.**

**-Décris le.**

**-Eh bien ... femelle ... elle peut voler et se terrier.**

**Après quelques bruits de frappe rapides, Winn demanda,**

**-Et ?**

**-C'est tout.**

**-À quoi ça ressemble ?**

**-Elle, corrigea Supergirl.**

**-Bien, désolé, à quoi ressemble-t-elle ?**

**-Je n'ai aucune idée.**

**-Alors comment tu sais que c'est une elle ?**

**Supergirl soupira.**

**-Je le sais juste, okay, je le sais... Juste... donnes-moi des informations, et verrouilles mon emplacement, j'ai besoin de savoir à qui sont les entreprises dans ce coin, tu peux faire ça ?**

**-Est-ce que je peux faire ça ? Pfff, Supergirl, je suis insulté. Attends un peu...** Il y eu un bruit de clavier. **Alors, je t'ai... Ok... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... et souris... SuperGirl, tu ne souris pas !**

**-Ce n'est pas une blague, Winn, tu as mon emplacement ?**

**-Bon… ouais mais…**

**-Alors fais-moi cette liste des entreprises, je vais-**

**\- Euh-oh…**

Les mains claquant contre ses jambes, Supergirl demanda avec exaspération

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?**

**-Je viens de recevoir une alerte sur le nouveau programme, l'une de ces armes alien a été activée, nous avons un emplacement.**

**-Là Maintenant ?** Pleurnicha presque SuperGirl.

**-Est-ce que tu vas bien ?**

**-Ouais, envoie-moi l'emplacement, j'y vais tout de suite.** Dès que l'adresse apparue, SuperGirl s'envola, mais elle regarda longuement la rue en bas avant de partir puis, fronçant les sourcils alors que la voix diminuait avec la distance, elle accéléra.

()()()

()()()

Dans un niveau souterrain, sous le bâtiment de Takata Technologies, Lena eu du mal à rester concentrée tandis que M. Takata, le PDG de la société, se tenait à côté d'elle alors que leur nouvelle technologie était révélée. La voix avait été si forte, si proche, et maintenant elle diminuait à nouveau. Lissant ses cheveux en arrière, elle regarda de nouveau la proposition dans sa main. Cela pourrait apporter plus de trois cents emplois à L-Corp et augmenter le cours des actions, ce qui permettrait au conseil d'être plus qu'heureux.

 **-Mlle Luthor, des questions ?** demanda M. Takata.

Hochant la tête, Lena retourna deux pages et commença à poser des questions sur une spécification dans la conception. Cela donna lieu à une discussion animée avec l'ingénieur en chef, discussion très intéressante pour Lena. C'était presque trois heures plus tard quand Lena et M. Takata se dirigeaient vers le restaurant, pour finaliser les questions en mangeant, que son téléphone vibra avec un tableur complet de Jess montrant les adresses qu'elle avait demandées plus tôt dans la journée.

Ne regardant pas la pièce, Lena se dit à elle-même : « _Affaires, puis plaisir »_.

 **-Je suis désolé, qu'est-ce que c'était, Mlle Luthor ?** Demanda poliment M. Takata, qui était sur le siège de la voiture à côté d'elle.

Elle sourit, rangeant son téléphone.

 **-Toutes mes excuses, M. Takata, je viens juste de recevoir un email de travail, mais il peut attendre, parlez-moi de votre fille, quand est-ce qu'elle sera diplômée ?** Souriante, elle écoutait patiemment son interlocuteur durant le trajet en voiture.

Durant le dîner, elle discuta et but, au dessert, elle finit un grand nombre de verre, et un peu énervée, négocia quand même avec brio un intéressant contrat en fin de soirée. Elle n'aurait pas été une Luthor si la consommation d'alcool et les affaires, main dans la main, n'étaient pas deux de ses traits les plus fins.

Elle resta le lendemain, travaillant à distance avec Jess sur l'annonce conjointe qui allait sortir avec Takata Technologies. M. Takata et Lena avaient prévu de retourner à National City et de faire une conférence de presse.

()()()

 **-Comment ça va ?** Demanda Alex à SuperGirl quand elle entra dans l'infirmerie.

**-Je vais bien, je peux y aller ?**

**-Une sucette ?** Alex tendit un bonbon.

 **-Ooooh, oui, s'il te plaît.** Prenant la sucette, SuperGirl retira l'emballage et enfourna le bonbon dans sa bouche. **Mmmm.**

**-Bien, maintenant, les résultats de tes tests sont bons, tu absorbes à nouveau le rayonnement solaire à pleine puissance…**

Battant la main, SuperGirl sortit la sucette de sa bouche.

**-Alors je peux y partir, j'ai vraiment besoin d'y aller.**

**-Aller à la maison pour te reposer ?** interrogea Alex.

**-Um ... oui ?**

**-Menteuse** , répondit Alex faisant une pichenette sur le front de sa sœur. **Kara, tu as été en éclipse solaire, tu dois te reposer.**

**-Je fais ça depuis plus d'une journée, Alex, je suis prête à partir.**

**-Non, tu as été enterré sous un bâtiment pendant une partie de la journée, Kara, ça ne compte pas comme du repos.**

Kara haussa les épaules.

- **Je ne faisais pas d'exercice**.

**-Tu es la pire patiente de tous les temps.**

Kara suçota sa sucette et lui sourit en hochant la tête.

**-Tu veux retourner dehors et la retrouver, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Elle est proche** , répondit SuperGirl. **Je pense qu'elle est encore en ville, je pense qu'elle travaille là-bas.**

Avec un soupir, Alex céda :

- **Bien mais…**

- **Merci, Alex !** SuperGirl sauta du lit pour se mettre sur ses pieds.

**-Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'engages dans des activités liées à SuperGirl sans renfort du DEO. Tu absorbes à nouveau l'énergie solaire, mais tu n'es pas au mieux de ta forme, compris ?**

Kara hocha la tête, son visage sérieux.

 **-Hey, elle est debout,** dit Maggie en entrant dans la pièce. **Le gentil docteur te libère, gamine ?**

 **-Enfin,** répondit SuperGirl avec un soupir dramatique. **On pourrait croire que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un fait tomber un bâtiment sur moi.**

Maggie s'esclaffa.

- **Et ce n'est probablement pas la dernière, non plus, tu n'as été enterré que pendant cinq toutes petites heures, rien de grave, ta grande sœur exagère totalement, tu aurais dû la voir quand je me suis coupée avec du papier, l'autre jour…**

 **-** **Était-ce profond ?** demanda Kara.  
 **-Ça a saigné un peu.  
-J'ai souvent entendu parlé de ses blessures… comment le papier peut-il te couper, c'est littéralement du papier, les humains sont si fragiles.**  
 **-Ça fait mal,** répondit Maggie, presque boudeuse. **La prochaine fois que tu te réveilles sans tes pouvoirs, au lieu de glander au lit, je te ferai faire de la paperasse et tu verras…**  
 **-Vous avez fini, vous deux?** Demanda exaspérée Alex. Quand ils haussèrent toutes les deux les épaules, Alex repris la parole. **Kara, Winn veut te voir, il a des résultats d'adresse que tu voulais.**  
 **-Oh, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir besoin de ça.**  
 **-Et les listes d'extraterrestres ?**  
 **-Oh !** SuperGirl hocha la tête rapidement. **Ouais, ça, je vais juste…** Saisissant ses bottes et sa cape, elle finit de s'habiller rapidement et se fraya un chemin vers la porte.  
 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec elle ?** demanda Maggie  
Alex sourit.

 **-Je vais la laisser te le dire quand elle sera prête, mais c'est une bonne chose, allons voir ce que Winn a découvert**.  
Dans la pièce principale de DEO, SuperGirl tournait ses lèvres et faisait des visages et des sons étranges pendant que Winn tapait.  
- _ **Lock**_ **?** interrogea Winn.  
- **Non ... non, plus comme L** _ **och**_ _,_ répondit SuperGirl. **C'est un peu plus ... pas tout à fait guttural, mais ... l'arrière de la gorge, tu sais ?**  
Winn la fixa un moment sans rien dire mais n'en pensant pas moins… avant de revenir à son clavier, puis demanda.

 **-Quel est le prochain mot ?**  
 **-Euh ...** Se concentrant, SuperGirl hocha la tête, _**Du-na Air-mool**_.  
- _ **Air mule**_?  
- **Non, pas comme ça... Tout d'abord, c'est un mot, pas deux… enfin… il y a deux mots, donc** _ **du-na**_ **est un mot, et** _ **air-mool**_ **est le second, d'accord ? Deuxièmement, ce n'est pas mule, c'est** _ **mool**_ **...** _ **mool**_ **.**  
Regardant Alex et Maggie qui les regardaient, Winn dit :

 **-Hey, Alex, Mag, veulent nous aider avec cette chose extraterrestre super-amusante que nous faisons ici.** **SuperGirl semble s'être réveillée du mauvais côté de son lit d'hôpital.  
-Quel langage extraterrestre** ? questionna l'air de rien Alex  
 **-Tu sais, la langue extraterrestre de l'alien, celle que je t'ai racontée l'autre jour, celle que j'essayais de retrouver avant que je sois attirée dans ce piège avec ces armes extraterrestres et avant qu'on me fasse tomber un bâtiment dessus ?**  
- **Tu sais de quoi elle parle, Elphaba* ?** demanda Maggie  
 **-Pourquoi suis-je ... oh, marrant… et ses bottes, au fait.**  
 **-Bref, SuperGirl, quel est le plan ici ?**  
 **-Je pensais que Winn pourrait utiliser quelques mots de la base de données et voir si nous pouvions trouver un match pour nous aider à retrouver notre extravagante extraterrestre… Pour ce que j'en sais… elle peut voler et creuser, peut-être avec quelques mots, je peux savoir à quoi elle ressemble.** SuperGirl sourit timidement **. Tu sais, juste pour que je puisse la trouver.  
-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée,** déclara Alex. **D'accord, qu'est-ce qu'on a jusqu'à présent, Winn ?**  
-Donnez-moi encore un dernier mot, SuperGirl ! Exigea Winn

En pause, l'esprit de SuperGirl semblait errer un moment.

 _ **-Air-mool**_. Elle pinça les lèvres. **Un peu comme** _ **pool**_ **, mais ... je ne suis pas vraiment en train de le dire correctement.**  
 **-Je suis sûre que c'est bien, ma puce,** encouragea Alex.  
 **-Rien d'autre ?** demanda Winn  
 **-Euh ...** _ **ffeel**_ **,** **c'est comme** _ **feel**_ **, mais avec un f plus lourd, plus appuyé, d'accord ?** _  
_Winn tapa à nouveau.

- **Ok, voyons si nous avons des correspondances, maintenant, cette base de données n'est pas complète, mais nous pourrions avoir un mot référencé et ...** Quand l'ordinateur sonna, Winn la regarda en arrière. **Euh...**  
 **-Est-ce que c'est un bon Euh ou un mauvais Euh ?** Demanda Kara.  
 **-C'est un 'nous avons un résultat', je le mets sur le grand écran.**

Après quelques clics de touches, une image d'un alien musculaire s'affiche sur l'écran. Il avait quatre yeux, de grandes cornes, des défenses saillantes, des fentes le long de ses joues qui s'ouvraient comme des capteurs, et la peau était d'un blanc maladif. Alors que la caméra reculait, on pouvait découvrir une paire d'ailes en cuir pliées sur le dos et des mains surdimensionnées avec d'énormes griffes.  
 **-Oh, Rao, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?**  
 **-C'est ton alien,** dit fièrement Winn. **Nous avons une correspondance, qui est ton génie ?**  
 **-Non.** SuperGirl secoua la tête. **Je ... non Alex ?**  
 **-Okay, détends-toi, SuperGirl, c'est peut-être ... Peut-être que nous ne ... Maggie ?**  
 **-Ouais, cette chose est vraiment super moche…** plaisanta Maggie. **Mais je suis sûre que sa mère pense qu'il est beau.**  
 **-Il , oui « il » !** Dit Alex en riant un peu **. Winn, montres nous la femelle.  
** Soupirant de soulagement, SuperGirl sourit.  
 **-C'est la femelle,** affirma Winn. **Les mâles sont vraiment grands et effrayants, vous voulez les voir ?**  
 **-Non !** SuperGirl et Alex ont répondu en même temps.  
- **ok…**  
 **-Eh bien ...** Se frottant la nuque, Alex s'approcha de SuperGirl et posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de sa sœur. **Hey, c'est ce qui compte à l'intérieur, non ?**  
 **-D'accord ...,** dit SuperGirl en forçant un sourire. **Je suis sûre que c'est une super extraterrestre, et c'est ce qui compte ... Winn, quel mot as-tu frappé?**  
 **-Oh, hum ...** _ **du-na air-mool.**_  
 **-Et qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?** Demanda Alex, poussant doucement sa sœur et souriant.  
 **-Eviscérateur.**  
 **-Evis ... QUOI** ? Alex hurla presque alors qu'elle regardait sa sœur, choquée.

 **-Eviscérateur. Vous savez, comme dans celui qui éviscère**. Les mains à son abdomen, Winn fit un geste comme un magicien tirant des écharpes sans fin de sa bouche. **Eviscérateur.**

**-Oh, Rao, je pense que je vais être malade.**

**-Que se passe-t-il ?** Maggie demanda ça avec sérieux alors que Kara s'éloignait.

**-C'est hum ... En fait, Maggie, c'est assez sérieux et-**

**-Hey, Hey, on a un autre alerte !** sursauta Winn.

 **-Un alien différent ?** Demanda SuperGirl, instantanément de retour près de l'ordinateur et de Winn.

**-Non, je veux dire l'armement extraterrestre, l'un d'entre eux était juste alimenté au centre-ville près de ... oh, intéressant.**

**-Quoi, Winn ?** S'inquiéta Alex.

**-Eh bien, il est proche de quelques endroits disons stratégique, mais l'un d'entre eux est L-Corp, et ils ont un grand événement en plein air aujourd'hui. L-Corp et Takata Technologies font une annonce de partenariat pour une nouvelle technologie. C'est censé être du lourd !**

**-L-Corp comme dans Luthor Corp ?** demanda Alex

 **-L-Corp comme avant c'était Luthor Corp,** répondit Winn en tapant, l'image disparaissant à l'écran et étant remplacée par celle du jeune PDG de L-Corp. **Maintenant, l'entreprise est gérée par la plus jeune membre de la famille, jusqu'ici, tout va bien.**

 **-Wow, elle est jolie,** déclara SuperGirl. Quand tout le monde la regardait, elle pointait l'écran. **Eh bien, elle est plus jolie que l'extraterrestre.**

Alex tapotait sur l'épaule et dit :

**-Ouais, et si les désirs étaient des poissons, nous mangerions pour toujours, mais c'est une Luthor, elle n'est pas digne de confiance.**

**-Ouais ... ouais, d'accord,** dit SuperGirl en regardant l'image affichée à l'écran, vaguement consciente des agents pressés alors qu'Alex aboyait des ordres autour d'elle.

()()()

 **-Tout est prêt, Jess ?**  
 **-Oui, Mlle Luthor M. Takata commencera, parlant brièvement de sa partie de la technologie, et alors vous viendrez et expliquerez comment la technologie de L-Corp s'associera avec elle pour rendre ce partenariat possible. Puis il y aura une vingtaine de minutes pour les questions, puis retrait par les coulisses.**  
 **-Vingt minutes en tout ou chacun ?** Demanda Lena en levant les yeux de ses notes.  
 **-En tout.**  
-Pourquoi une si courte période?  
-Eh bien, avec les menaces ...  
-Quelles menaces ? demanda Lena.  
Jetant un coup d'œil à M. Takata qui se tenait un peu loin avec son assistante, Jess l'informa:

 **-Mlle Luthor, nous avons envoyé une équipe de sécurité ici il y a presque une demi-heure, et un mail sur la mise à jour de la situation a été envoyée… L'avez-vous lu ?**  
Attrapant son iPad dans son sac, Lena ouvrit rapidement ses mails. Son visage s'assombrit en lisant l'e-mail.

 **-Hmmm ... je ne sais pas si c'est quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire, mais quand même ...**  
 **-Vous avez été prévenu, Mlle Luthor, l'équipe de sécurité ...**  
En levant une main, Lena demanda.

 **-Qui est le chef de la sécurité ici ?**  
En parcourant les détails sur son iPad, Jess a dit.

 **-Trevor.**  
Lena hocha la tête.

 **-Envoie-le moi.**  
En marchant, Jess revint environ deux minutes plus tard avec un homme robuste à la fin de la quarantaine. Il portait un costume, mais entre les lunettes de soleil, la coupe de cheveux, les écouteurs, le renflement sous sa veste, les muscles qui faisaient de nouveaux renflements sous sa veste, et l'air général de _badassery_ , il était manifestement ex-militaire. Il hocha la tête vers Lena, son attitude attentive lorsqu'il la salua.  
 **-Mlle Luthor, vous vouliez me voir?**  
 **-Trevor, vous êtes responsable des détails de sécurité ici?** Lena a demandé.  
 **-Oui, madame,** répondit-il avec un hochement de tête définitif. **Avez-vous besoin d'une mise à jour?  
-J'ai** **besoin de savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas été personnellement avertie des menaces.**  
Trevor enlevant lentement ses lunettes de soleil, rencontra le regard de Lena.

- **Mlle Luthor, on m'a dit ...** Il détourna les yeux un instant avant de la regarder à nouveau dans les yeux. **Madame, quand je me suis approché plus tôt pour vous au courant, l'assistante de M. Takata m'a arrêté et m'a dit que vous et M. Takata étiez au milieu d'un quelque chose d'important qui ne devait pas être interrompu.**  
 **-C'était plus important que ma sécurité?**  
- **C'est ce que j'ai demandé, elle m'a dit que vous discutiez des sujets qui étaient critiques pour cette acquisition particulière, et que personne qui n'avait pas signé la NDA attachée à ce projet ne pouvait approcher… Apparemment, vous et M. Takata, ajustiez une pièce de la technologie, qui allait être dévoilé aujourd'hui et que c'était problématique.**  
Le sourcil levé, Lena hocha la tête.

**-Eh bien, c'est vrai, M. Takata et moi avions besoin de faire un ajustement de dernière minute, ou cette conférence de presse aurait été un échec total, mais j'avais besoin d'être mise au courant.**

**-C'est pourquoi son assistante vous apporté le briefing,** déclara Trevor **. Je l'ai vu, Mlle Luthor, elle était là, le papier dans sa main, elle vous parlait, elle me tournait le dos et je n'étais pas assez près pour entendre ce que quelqu'un disait, mais vous l'avez écoutée, et vous avez hoché la tête plusieurs fois. Elle me fit un signe de la tête, puis vous vous êtes tournée vers moi et m'avez fait un hochement de tête. Puis elle me dit que nous devions tous aller là-bas et que nous devions continuer comme prévu. Je n'aimai pas ça et j'ai laissé entendre mon désaccord Mlle Nguyen. Le délai pour la séance de questions et réponses a été réduit, et nous avons apporté une sécurité supplémentaire de L-Corp pour être mieux protégé.**

 **-Je vois.** Lena regarda M. Takata et son assistante. **Merci pour ces informations. Trevor, je vais m'en occuper.**

Quand il partit, et Lena commença s'éloigner mais Jess attrapa le bras de l'autre femme.

**-Personne ne vous l'a dit, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Ils ne l'ont pas fait et ils sont sur le point d'apprendre que c'était une erreur.**

**-Dois-je annuler la conférence de presse ?**

**-Pour ça ?** Lena agita légèrement son iPad. **Non. Non, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup plus de menace que d'habitude, mais dans ce partenariat, je ne suis pas le partenaire silencieux.**

Alors que Lena s'éloignait, Jess sourit légèrement.

**-Oh, vous n'êtes jamais silencieuse, jamais, Miss Luthor, allez le leur montrer !**

S'approchant des deux autres personnes, Lena s'éclaircit la gorge et sourit ... même si c'était plus une façon de montrer ses dents.

**-M. Takata, nous sommes sur le point d'y aller, êtes-vous prêt ?**

**-Je le suis, Mlle Luthor,** répondit-il avec un sourire facile. **Ça va être très excitant.**

**-Oh, je suis d'accord surtout s'il s'avère que ces menaces en sont vraiment.**

**-...des menaces ?** Les yeux de M. Takata ont flashé vers son assistante alors qu'il se tendait. Ils restèrent en contact visuel pendant plusieurs instants, aucun d'eux ne disant quoi que ce soit avant de regarder à nouveau Lena. **Mlle Luthor, nous avons tous déjà reçu des menaces, elles sont souvent creuses, je suis sûr que c'est votre expérience.** Alors qu'il s'arrêtait de parler, manifestement dans l'attente d'une réponse, Lena leva un sourcil et ne dit rien. M. Takata soupira. **Miss Luthor, il n'y a rien à craindre de cela, sans aucun doute vous pouvez me faire confiance.**  
 **-Comment puis-je quand l'information m'est cachée ?**  
 **-Je…** Après la plus courte hésitation, il hocha la tête. **Je vois, oui, vous auriez dû être mise au courant de la situation, c'était un mauvais jugement.**  
 **-Un mauvais jugement, non, monsieur Takata, le fait de trop manger et d'en vomir, c'est un mauvais jugement. Ici, c'est plutôt trop boire, puis de prendre le volant, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences pour les autres. Ce choix que vous avez fait pourrait avoir un impact négatif sur moi, j'ai des employés ici, des dizaines d'entre eux, et je suis responsable de leurs vies et de leurs moyens de subsistance.  
-Mlle Luthor…**  
 **-Je n'ai pas fini, car cette transaction se poursuit parce que c'est une bonne affaire pour L-Corp. Elle apportera des emplois à mon entreprise et contribuera à notre bénéfice net. De plus, joindre ces technologies est bon pour l'environnement en général. Pour mon entreprise et pour le monde, mais ne confondez jamais ma générosité et mon humanisme avec faiblesse, M. Takata, je peux vous promettre que ce sera une erreur coûteuse.**  
Avec un léger hochement de tête, il répondit:

**-Bien sûr, Mlle Luthor.**

**-A la bonne heure.** Elle regarda sa montre. **Vous êtes dans sept minutes en supposant que rien de catastrophique ne se produit d'ici là. Je ne te donne pas de chance là-dessus.**

()()()

Sur le toit d'un immeuble en face de la conférence de presse de L-Corp, SuperGirl faisait les cent pas. Appuyant sur son écouteur, elle activa ses coms.

**-Agent Danvers, tu m'entends ?**

**-Ici, l'Agent Danvers, je t'entends haut et fort, SuperGirl, notre arrivée est estimée à trois minutes, quel est votre statut ?**

**-Elle est là.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Elle est là, quelque part là-bas, quelque part, elle est là…**

La voix de Winn la coupa.

**-Hey, SuperGirl, hey, as-tu un visuel sur l'un des assaillants qui t'a attaqué l'autre jour ?**

**-Non, Winn, c'est ... Non Winn, pouvez-vous me donner une chaîne privée avec l'agent Danvers ?**

**-Privé de moi ?** demanda Winn un peu outré.

**-Ouais, nous euh ... Nous devons parler de trucs de filles.**

**-Comme des trucs mensuels ?** questionna encore Winn.

**-…oui.**

**-Et, je ne suis plus là… déclara Winn. Profitez de votre conversation de sœur en privé.**

Après quelques secondes de pause, SuperGirl dit.

**-Alex ?**

**-SuperGirl.**

**-Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre sur ce canal ? Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre peut m'entendre**? Il n'y eu pas de réponse. **D'accord, donc… elle est là, Alex.**

**-As-tu un visuel sur l'extraterrestre ?**

**-Non, mais je peux la sentir, elle est vraiment, très proche, si je me rendais là-bas maintenant, je pourrais la trouver.**

**-Négatif, tu dois attendre les renforts, tes cellules solaires ne sont pas complètement chargées, nous devons aussi avoir un visuel sur les criminels avec les armes extraterrestres, nous ne pouvons pas laisser tomber notre mission.**

**-Je ne peux pas la perdre à nouveau, je suis trop proche maintenant, c'est ça, je sais que c'est ça, cette fois, je vais la retrouver.**

**-Tu es toujours impatiente après ce que tu viens de voir ?**

Avec un gros soupir, SuperGirl hocha la tête.

**-L'univers fait toujours au mieux, non ?**

**-Ecoute, SuperGirl... Kara, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe pout toi, mais je sais que la mienne n'était pas tellement parfaite, car j'ai appris des choses sur Maggie par la voix mais j'étais un peu triste. Savoir qu'elle était rejetée par sa famille et qu'elle devait lutter pour se faire sa propre place, c'était dur pour moi, je voulais sortir et la trouver tout de suite, mais elle était assez forte pour le faire elle-même. Elle n'était pas prête pour moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit plus âgée et quand elle était prête, les choses se sont faites toutes seules entre nous, facilement.**

**-Ouais, ouais, je sais, Maggie n'avait pas "éviscérateur" comme l'un de ses mots.**

**-Mais ce n'est qu'un mot : pour tout ce que tu sais, la voix dit que ton âme-sœur arrête l'éviscérateur.**

**-Ouais ?** Dit Kara, se levant un peu sur ses orteils et souriante.

**-Si j'avais abandonné quand j'ai compris que Maggie avait les mots sectaires et rejetés dans son message, si je l'avais rejetée, nous ne serions plus ensemble maintenant. Que sa famille bigote la rejetterait, qu'elle avait un amour de la science et de la justice, et cela fait partie de ce qui m'a poussé non seulement à la médecine mais aussi au FBI.**

SuperGirl soupira.

**-Alex, tu n'es pas au FBI.**

**-J'ai un badge qui dit FBI.**

**-Bien, mais parfois FBI signifie Female Body Inspector.**

Le rire d'Alex résonna dans les coms.

**-Hey, Maggie a pensé que c'était super drôle quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, j'ai sorti mon badge, utilisé cette blague, et j'ai vu ces fossettes et ... Ouais, j'étais déjà tellement amoureuse de l'idée d'elle, à ce moment, j'ai commencé à tomber amoureux de la femme.**

**-Et je suis heureuse pour toi, je suis sûre que j'apprendrai à aimer les défenses, c'est ce qu'i l'intérieur qui compte, non ?**

**-L'univers sait toujours mieux.**

**-Oui Mieux. Marmonna SuperGirl. À quelle distance êtes-vous ?**

**-ETA une minute, ne gardes pas tes yeux dans ta poche !**

**-C'est l'une des plus incompréhensible idiotismes que vous avez-vous, les gens…**

**-Vous, les gens, comme juste les gens ou « vous les gens » moi, hein Kryptonnienne ?**

**-Tu m'as juste dit de ne pas mettre mes yeux dans ma poche, donc…, alors oui, Alex, je vais regarder attentivement jusqu'à ce que le reste de l'équipe arrive, je vais appeler Winn maintenant pour ouvrir nos coms… Hey, Alex, merci d'être si patiente avec moi. Je sais que moi, que je suis difficile en ce moment.**

**-Oh, chérie, tu es toujours un peu difficile, au moins c'est intéressant.**

**-Méchante. Je coupe.**

()()()

Le DEO prit ses fonctions dès leur arrivée. Ils se sont dispersés à travers la foule, ont commencé à balayer les bâtiments avoisinants et à aménager un périmètre. M. Takata prononçait son discours pendant qu'ils parlaient à la sécurité de L-Corp. Derrière le rideau, Lena ne se concentrait définitivement pas sur les activités planifiées d'aujourd'hui.  
 **-Mlle Luthor ?** Demanda Jess pour la troisième fois, saisissant l'avant-bras de son patron et faisant que la femme se retourne. **Mlle Luthor, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**  
 **-Elle est là.**  
 **-Elle ?** Jess secoua la tête. **Elle qui, Mlle Luthor ... Qui est ... oh, elle est là ?** Lena hocha la tête.  
Passant sa tête à travers une fente dans les rideaux, Jess jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la foule qui ne voyait personne de particulier et releva la tête. **Eh bien, tout le monde a l'air humain, mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais, SuperGirl aussi ressemble à un humain… Hey, peut-être que votre âme sœur est SuperGirl…** Quand cela n'eut aucune réponse, elle saisit de nouveau l'avant-bras de Lena. **Mlle Luthor ?**  
 **-Oh, je suis tellement désolé, Jess… Elle est juste si proche, c'est incroyablement distrayant, je veux juste tout envoyé au diable et aller la chercher.**  
 **-C'est tentant…** répondit Jess avec compréhension. **Hey, si elle est là, elle est probablement là pour te voir, je suis sûre qu'elle t'attendra.** Le tutoiement encore…  
Les sourcils froncés, Lena hocha la tête.

 **-Tu as raison, je ne vais rester après la séance de questions et réponses pour la trouver. Tant pis pour les menaces.**  
 **-Je vais informer la sécurité que vous avez quelque chose à faire par la suite pour qu'un détachement reste avec vous…**  
 **-Jess, je peux me promener en public sans…**  
 **-Je leur dirai,** dit Jess en s'éloignant.  
Les bras croisés, Lena secoua la tête, mais un sourire tira sur ses lèvres.

**-Qui travaille pour qui ici ?**

()()()

Environ deux minutes plus tard, Lena entendit M. Takata terminer son discours et faire sa présentation. Elle sortit, lui serrant la main et faisant des plaisanteries tranquilles avec lui sur la scène. Elle s'approcha du podium quand un bruit de sifflement aigus envahit l'air. Soudainement, Trevor était là, la saisissant et l'emportant. Le podium fut réduit en éclat de bois à cause d'une explosion sonore, et elle et Trevor étaient tous les deux renversés par la force de l'explosion. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, le monde tournait un peu et ses oreilles sonnaient. Les gens couraient partout, mais elle n'en avait que vaguement consciente alors qu'elle luttait pour se relever, repoussant le vertige qui s'emparait d'elle.

()()()  
Tout était devenu trop vite le chaos.

()()()

Les criminels avec l'armement alien attaquaient, et il était devenu évident que Lena Luthor était la cible. Entre ses forces de sécurité et le DEO, tout le monde faisait un travail décent en lui fournissant une protection. SuperGirl avait elle-même capturé l'un des voyous et aidait déjà à en appréhender un autre. Des rapports ont révélé que la sécurité de L-Corp avait un espion. Quand les informations sur les allées et venues du jeune Luthor et sur la lutte contre une autre personne avec des armes extraterrestres furent connues, Alex et SuperGirl se séparèrent. Alex est allée après Lena, et SuperGirl est allée après l'arme avec une promesse de rattraper sa sœur peu de temps après.  
Lena était coincée derrière une barrière, quelqu'un tirait un coup d'arme sonique et soufflait des morceaux de béton. Elle avait envoyé une alerte à sa sécurité avec son téléphone, mais ses oreilles sonnaient toujours. Quand le tir s'est arrêté, elle n'a pas regardé par-dessus la barrière au début. Elle avait assez joué à des jeux vidéo pour savoir comment ne pas se faire décapiter. Cependant, quelque chose changea, et c'était plus urgent que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Son âme sœur était là. Son âme sœur était là, peut-être à trente mètres, et Lena ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.  
Regardant par-dessus la barrière, Lena vit la personne avec l'arme alien la pointant vers la tête d'une femme en jeans et une veste en cuir noir. Elle était rouquine, et il avait son bras enroulé autour de sa gorge par derrière. En face d'eux, SuperGirl se tenait en train de parler à l'homme, essayant de raisonner avec lui. Les oreilles de Lena sonnaient toujours, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était son âme sœur en danger de mort. Se levant et attrapant un pistolet de l'un des agents de sécurité abattus, Lena fit plusieurs pas vers le trio. Quand l'homme déplaça son corps pour que la rouquine soit sur le côté, Lena tira deux fois.  
L'homme chuta, et la rousse tomba à genoux à côté de lui, l'examinant, puis levant les yeux et disant quelque chose à SuperGirl. SuperGirl hocha simplement la tête, insinuant quelque chose que Lena ne pouvait toujours pas entendre.

Se rapprochant encore plus, Lena fixa intensément la femme rousse. Elle avait l'air humaine. Elle était belle. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que Lena attendait, mais elle n'était même pas déçue. À chaque pas, elle pouvait se sentir plus proche de son âme sœur.

Avalant difficilement et se léchant les lèvres, Lena finit par dire.

**-Je ... je suis Lena Luthor, tu vas bien Mlle ... ... Merde, c'est tellement étrange de ne pas savoir ton nom, comment tu t'appelles ?**

Jetant un coup d'œil à Lena, surpris du tutoiement avant de retourner son attention vers l'homme qui saignait, Alex répondit.

**-Agent Alex Danvers, FBI, nous devons vous faire quitter les lieux, Mlle Luthor, vous êtes la cible.**

Avec un sourire, Lena répondit.

 **-Mes oreilles sonnent encore, je ne peux pas t'entendre.** Elle montra sa tête. **Eh bien, je peux t'entendre là, mais je ne t'entends pas vraiment… Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'espérais que cela se produise, même si, rétrospectivement, c'est exactement comme cela que je voyais que cela se produise. Ma vie est comme ça… Je peux te promettre une chose ... Tu ne t'ennuieras pas...**

À quelques mètres de là, ignorée par les deux interlocuteurs, SuperGirl se tenait le bras tendu devant elle, un doigt pointé sur Lena et sa bouche faisait comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Finalement, trouvant sa voix, tout ce qu'elle réussit à dire était.

**-Elle ... elle ... Alex ... c'est elle, c'est ... elle.**

**-Oui, SuperGirl, c'est Miss Luthor, veux-tu la conduire en sécurité ?** Demanda Alex.

SuperGirl acquiesça rapidement, mais elle n'avait fait que deux pas quand un rayon d'une arme alien l'atteignit. Ce fut comme une coup de poing et cela suffit à l'étourdir en prouvant qu'elle n'était pas en pleine force. Pire, quand le second coup la frappa, les choses empirèrent. Au moment où la troisième et dernière arme extraterrestre l'atteignit, SuperGirl tomba dans l'inconscience avec le visage de son âme sœur frais dans son esprit.

()()()

**-Mlle Luthor, êtes-vous sûre de cela ?**

Atteignant la voiture et serrant la main de Jess, Lena sourit.

 **-Je te le dis, c'est le bâtiment, je l'ai vue, Jess, je l'ai regardée dans les yeux, et je sais à quoi elle ressemble : c'est l'endroit que j'ai survolé avec l'hélicoptère l'autre jour, et nous avons fait le tour deux fois de ce pâté de maisons, c'est l'endroit le plus proche, il n'y a aucun autre endroit…** Lena baissa les yeux sur le nom de la compagnie à côté de l'adresse. **Astroturf Inc. Vraiment, une compagnie d'astroturf, est-ce qu'ils essaient vraiment de se cacher ?**

**-Eh bien, iriez-vous là-bas pour une raison quelconque ?**

**-C'est un bon point,** admit Lena. **Je suppose qu'aujourd'hui je suis sur le marché de l'astroturf.**

Alors que Lena essayait de sortir de la voiture, Jess lui saisit la main.

- **Comment va votre audition ?**

 **-Le médecin m'a dit que j'allais bien, merci, et je vais bien, j'espère être encore mieux après ça… avec un peu de chance…**  
 **-Oui, Bonne chance !** Cria Jess.  
Entrant dans la porte d'entrée, Lena trouva un vaste lobby avec des caméras de sécurité, des gardes de sécurité et des détecteurs de métaux. Elle sourit en montant au premier garde.

 **-Wow, le business de l'astroturf doit être assez ... compétitif.**  
 **-Nom et avec qui avez-vous rendez-vous ?** Demanda le gardien sans sourire.  
Lena tendit la main dans sa poche, remarquant que tout le monde se tendait quand elle sortit lentement son porte-cartes de visite. Elle prit une seule carte et la tendit au garde.

 **-Lena Luthor de L-Corp. Hier, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui travaille ici, elle est de ma taille, elle est blanche et athlétique, ses cheveux sont roux. Et elle devait avoir entre 27 et 31 ans et plutôt attirante. Je n'ai pas son nom mais il est impératif que je lui parle à nouveau.**  
 **-Madame, je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer sans rendez-vous.**  
 **-Savez-vous de qui je parle ? Pouvez-vous lui dire que je suis là ? Elle était à L-Corp, hier, et elle voudra me parler.  
** Le garde examina la carte de Lena pendant un moment avant de hocher la tête une fois.

 **-Attendez ici, laissez-moi voir ce que je peux faire.**  
A l'infirmerie, Alex vérifiait sa sœur, sa sœur qui avait était inconsciente pendant la plus grande partie de la journée alors qu'à cet instant, SuperGirl semblait agitée.  
Winn fit son entrée.

 **-Hey, Alex, Lena Luthor est là pour te voir.**  
- **QUOI ! ICI ?** Demanda Alex, sa tête se releva brusquement pour regarder son ami.  
Pointant vers le plafond, Winn répondit :

 **-Là-haut. Je ne sais pas comment, sauf qu'elle est Lena Luthor, et elle est brillante même selon mes normes de brillance, mais elle a trouvé cet endroit, et elle te demande.**  
Alex jura dans sa barbe.

 **-De nom ?**  
-Par description, elle dit qu'elle t'a vu hier à L-Corp, et que tu voudras lui parler.  
-Est-ce qu'elle a dit ça comme une menace ?  
Winn haussa les épaules.

 **-Hé, je suis juste le messager. Souviens-toi de ce vieux dicton : « Ne tirez pas sur le messager ». Prends le dicton littéralement, merci bien.**  
 **-Okayy…** répondit Alex avec un soupir. **Je vais aller voir ce qu'elle veut et comment elle nous a trouvé, si elle nous a piratés, J'onn va avoir ta peau…**  
 **-Mais c'est Lena Luthor, elle est géniale !**  
Alex haussa les épaules alors qu'elle marchait en arrière hors de la pièce et sourit.

 **-Hey, je suis juste le messager.**  
Lena devenait de plus en plus et anxieuse au fil du temps. Finalement, des pas se sont fait entendre dans le couloir de marbre. Quand la femme de L-Corp est apparue hier, Lena a souri. Ce sourire s'estompa alors que le lien ne se fit pas plus fort au fur et à mesure de son approche.  
 **-Mlle Luthor, je comprends que vous deviez me voir, je pense que vous et moi devrions parler.  
-Votre ... votre voix.** Lena secoua la tête. **Je ne comprends pas.**  
 **-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ma voix ?** demanda Alex.  
 **-Tu n'es pas elle.**  
-Je ne suis pas qui ?

 **-Je ...** Visage vers le sol, Lena secoua la tête plusieurs fois avant de rencontrer à nouveau le regard d'Alex. **Mais je t'ai sentie à L-Corp. Je me suis approchée de vous, et je vous ai sentie.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**

**-Je pouvais le sentir le lien qui me tirait droit vers toi hier, mais ce n'est pas toi, je ne peux pas te sentir maintenant, et ce n'est pas ta voix.**

**-Oh !** Les sourcils levés, Alex hocha la tête. **Tu pensais que j'étais ton âme sœur.**

**-Oui, je suis ... Dieu, c'est embarrassant, je l'ai ressenti l'autre jour quand mon hélicoptère est passé sur cette zone, et puis à L-Corp, hier, j'aurais juré que c'était toi, et je peux encore la sentir ici, mais ce n'est pas toi, elle est plus loin et en dessous de moi.**

**-Oui, elle est en bas de nous en ce moment, ton âme sœur est en bas de nous** , précisa Alex.

**-Oui.**

La main sur sa joue, Alex se frotta le visage pendant un moment.

**-Miss Luthor, vous n'êtes pas une extraterrestre, n'est-ce pas ?**

Lena rit.

**-Dieu, non, je ne veux pas dire que c'est offensant, je n'ai pas de préjugés, mais je suis une Luthor, nous sommes tous très humains.**

**-Ah… euh… donc pas de préjugé alien ?**

**-Eh bien, certains d'entre eux sont dangereux, mais je dirais que mon frère a prouvé que certains d'entre nous le sont aussi. Si vous êtes une extraterrestre, j'espère que je ne suis pas offensante.**

**-Non, je suis humain mais…** Alex considéra ses options alors qu'elle détournait les yeux puis demanda, **Et tu es américaine ?**

 **-Oui,** répondit Lena. **En fait, j'ai été adopté par les Américains.**

 **-Quoi ?!** La tête d'Alex se redressa. **Quelle est ton origine ?**

**-Irlande.**

**-Oh, alors, ta langue maternelle serait… ?**

**-Le gaélique, mais je parle plusieurs langues.**

**-Fils de pute,** marmonna Alex. **Hum, si je t'ai dit quelque chose en gaélique, peux-tu me dire ce que ça veut dire ?**

**-Probable, qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**-Euh ...** Alex chercha dans sa mémoire un moment, puis dit, _**Du-na air-mool.**_

Les sourcils froncés, Lena exigea.

-Dis-le encore.

 _ **-Du-na air-mool.**_ Alex sourit. **Désolé, ma prononciation est probablement de la merde.**

 _ **-Duine éirimúil ?**_ Questionna Lena.

**-D'accord, ça ... ouais, je comprends pourquoi elle pensait que c'était une langue d'une autre planète… Ouais, bien sûr que ça aurait pu être ça. Alex se frotta la nuque et demanda. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?**

**-Personne très intelligente, génie,** répondit Lena. **Où as-tu entendu ça ?**

Alors que son sourire grandissait, Alex dit.

**-Je ne l'ai pas fait, mais je pense que j'ai quelqu'un à te faire rencontrer.**

Lena était assise dans une petite pièce au fond du DEO. Son anxiété avait grandi alors qu'ils s'étaient encore rapprochés de son âme sœur, mais on lui avait de nouveau refusé le dernier voyage.

Les bras croisés alors qu'il se tenait à l'extérieur de la pièce où était Lena, J'onn regarda Alex.

**-Vous en êtes sûre ?**

**-Oui, définitivement, 95% au moins.**  
Avec un soupir, J'onn demanda :

 **-Laissez-moi parler avec elle, avec sa permission, je serai en mesure de vérifier ce qu'elle nous dit.  
-Si elle ne lui donne pas la permission ?**  
 **-Ensuite, nous avons une Luthor qui vient de se frayer un chemin dans le DEO, c'est un problème complètement différent.**  
Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Lena se mit immédiatement debout. C'était juste un autre agent, un homme noir grand et imposant que Lena n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il avait cependant un air d'autorité, ce qui était prometteur.  
 **-Êtes-vous le responsable ?  
-Mlle Luthor, veuillez-vous asseoir.**  
 **-Combien de temps vais-je rester ici? Vous savez que les gens savent où je suis allée aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas quelqu'un que vous pouvez simplement faire disparaître.**  
 **-Mlle Luthor**. J'onn désigna à nouveau sa chaise, prenant le siège en face d'elle et attendant qu'elle soit assise pour commencer à parler. **Mlle Luthor, nous aimerions vous libérer, mais vous êtes entrée dans un établissement gouvernemental très secret, je suppose que vous le savez.**  
 **-** _ **Oh,**_ **vraiment ?! Vous ne vendez pas d'astroturf ? Comme c'est étonnant…**  
Coupant court à son sarcasme, J'onn dit :

 **-Nous croyons que nous savons qui est votre âme-sœur.**  
Une main à plat sur la surface, bien droite, Lena exigea.

 **-Emmenez-moi à elle.**  
J'onn acquiesça.

 **-Nous aimerions faire cela, mais nous voulons nous assurer que nous avons raison en premier... C'est une situation très délicate étant donné qui vous êtes, qui nous sommes, et qui elle est. Je vous demande donc de coopérer.**  
 **-Quel genre de coopération ? De quoi avez-vous besoin ?**  
-Avec votre permission, j'aimerais lire dans vos pensées.  
Lena se raidit.

 **-Lire mon esprit, vous pouvez faire ça ?**  
 **-Je peux, je ne suis pas humain, je ne vais pas envahir votre intimité, mais je serai capable d'obtenir des informations sur qui vous êtes en tant que personne, et je serai capable d'entendre ce que votre âme sœur vous dit. Je peux reconnaître la langue.**  
 **-C'est plus que ce que moi je peux faire,** dit lentement Lena. **Comment faisons-nous cela ?**  
 **-Vous l'autoriserez ?  
-Vous me laisserez la voir après ?**  
 **-Tant que vous n'êtes pas une menace pour cette organisation, oui, bien sûr.**  
Léna rit et un peu de sa tension disparut grâce à ce rire, puis elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

 **-La seule chose à laquelle je suis actuellement une menace, c'est une bouteille de Sequoia Grove Cambium 2009 que j'ai à la maison avec mon nom dessus, j'ai l'intention de l'ouvrir avec un tire-bouchon et de la laisser sécher dès que tout cela sera fini.**  
Souriant J'onn plaça une main, paume vers le haut, sur la table.

 **-S'il vous plaît, prenez ma main.** Hésitante, Lena posa la main sur celle de J'onn. Ils restèrent là en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, J'onn cataloguer plusieurs aspects de la vie de Lena avant que leurs esprits ne se séparent et il lui serra doucement la main. **Merci, Mlle Luthor.**  
 **-O-okay, et maintenant ?**  
J'onn était debout.

\- Vous pouvez venir avec moi, s'il te plait ?  
En se levant, Lena demanda:

 **-Où ?**  
Il sourit en ouvrant la porte.

 **-Il y a quelqu'un que vous devez rencontrer.**  
Alors qu'ils sortaient de la porte, Alex se raidit et demanda.

 **-Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**  
- **Vous avez de bons instincts, agent Danvers, nous devons emmener Mlle Luthor à l'infirmerie.**  
 **-Infirmerie ?!** Lena fronça les sourcils. **Est-ce qu'elle est blessée?**  
 **-Elle va ... Elle ira bien,** assura Alex alors qu'elle tendit la main, attrapant celle de Lena et donna une pression. **Elle ira mieux une fois que tu seras là, tu es probablement la raison de son agitation actuelle.**  
 **-Moi aussi, j'irai mieux quand je serai près d'elle,** acquiesça Lena.  
Alors que Lena marchait à travers le DEO, les activités des agents firent une pause. Il y avait un Luthor au milieu d'eux et sans menottes. Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un s'attendait à la première _visite_ d'un membre de cette famille notoire.

Bondissant de son siège, Winn rejoint le trio.

**-Miss Luthor, je m'appelle Winn Schott, je suis un grand fan de votre travail, je vous ai vu tous les TED Talks.**

**-C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, M. Schott,** dit Lena en lui tendant la main et en secouant la sienne, mais sans jamais s'arrêter.

**-Appelez-moi Winn.**

**-C'est Lena.**

**-Est-ce que je peux ?** Demanda Winn alors qu'il sortait son téléphone portable et fit un selfie avec Lena alors qu'ils marchaient. **Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous là, c'est votre frère ?**

 **-En fait, c'est personnel, mon âme sœur est l'une de tes agents, elle est dans l'infirmerie, je vais la rencontrer pour la première fois.** Lena sourit à elle-même.

 **-Dans l'infirmerie ? Nah, nous n'avons aucun agent là-bas, il n'y a que…** Winn trébucha sur l'air et s'arrêta derrière le reste du groupe en marmonnant, **Sans… déconner…** Regardant par-dessus son épaule, Alex lança un regard noir à Winn. **Attends, je dois voir ça !** Winn hurla en rattrapant le groupe.

Sur le chemin ils tombèrent sur Maggie…

**-C'est Lena Luthor, tu es Lena Luthor, Bébé, pourquoi Lena Luthor est-elle ici ?**

**-Tu sais ce que Kara a traversé et que je t'ai dit que je te raconterais plus tard ?**

**-Ouais ?**

**-C'est elle,** dit Alex en pointant son pouce vers Lena.

 **-C'est la** _ **chose**_ **de Kara ?** Maggie secoua la tête. **Mes compétences de détection se sont lamentablement trompées…**

**-Mlle Luthor est l'âme sœur de Kara.**

**-Oh, bien ... Non, je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, c'est ah ... C'est beaucoup, hein ?**

**-Elle s'appelle Kara ?** Lena demanda ça avec un sourire. **C'est un joli nom, elle est gentille, je suis sûre qu'elle est gentille.**

 **-C'est ma sœur** , dit Alex. **Elle est probablement la plus gentille personne de la planète.**

**-Ta sœur, mais tu es humaine, elle est ... ?**

**-Elle est adoptée,** répondit Alex en pressant doucement l'épaule de Lena.

Lena hocha la tête.

**-La personne la plus gentille de la planète, hein ?**

**-Elle était prête pour ce travail** , Affirma Winn avec un sourire de chat.

Alors qu'ils parcouraient un couloir, le groupe s'arrêta devant une pièce. Se tournant vers Lena, Alex dit.

-Elle…

 **-Si près,** dit Lena, déglutissant difficilement, sa main pressée contre le métal de la porte. **Elle est ici, n'est-ce pas ?**

Plaçant sa main sur la grille de sécurité, Alex ouvrit la porte.

**-Nous allons vous présenter toutes les deux.**

Ils entrèrent tous dans la pièce, mais Lena hésita à mi-chemin. Les bottes et la cape de SuperGirl avaient été enlevées, mais le reste du costume ornait encore le héros. Des cheveux tombant en cascade autour de sa tête pendant que les lampes à rayon UV la recouvraient de leur lumière, SuperGirl étaient allongée sur le lit. Il y avait cependant une ride prononcée entre ses sourcils, et ses mains froissaient les couvertures.

 **-C'est ...** Lena secoua la tête.

 **-Son nom est Kara,** fournit Alex. **Kara Danvers.**

 **-Pourquoi putain de merde me dirais-tu son nom ?** Demanda Lena en regardant Alex, avec horreur. **Je suis une Luthor.**

**-Mlle Luthor, Lena… elle peut te faire confiance, tu vas mieux la connaître que tu ne connais personne sur cette planète.**

Secouant à nouveau la tête, Lena se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

**-Il y a eu une erreur, ça doit être une erreur.**

**-Mlle Luthor !** L'appela Alex.

 **-A ... Alex ?** Dit faiblement Kara depuis le lit, ses yeux ouverts. **Alex, je la sens, elle est proche Alex, aide-moi.**

A cette voix, Lena lentement se retourna. Alex regarda les deux femmes et, voyant que Lena s'était arrêtée, elle se dirigea vers sa sœur. Elle aida Kara à s'asseoir.

**-Hey, je te tiens. Bienvenue parmi les vivants, Kar. Tu as un visiteur.**

**-Elle est là ... Elle est…** Clignant des yeux, Kara se força à se concentrer alors qu'elle regardait Lena de l'autre côté de la pièce. **Hey.**

 **-Oh.** Lena hocha la tête. **Hey.**

 **-Je suis Kara.** Elle fit un petit geste vague d'où elle se tenait sur le côté du lit.

**-Lena.**

**-Je sais, je t'ai vu à L-Corp, mais ensuite je pense que quelqu'un m'a tiré dessus et ... Pourrais-tu peut-être venir un peu plus près ? J'irais vers toi, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être debout. Mes jambes me font penser à l'intérieur d'un beignet de gelée.**

**-Alors comme de la gelée ?** Demanda Lena alors qu'elle faisait quelques pas hésitants.

 **-Ouais,** acquiesça Kara avec un petit rire. **Hey, Alex ... ?**

**-Oui, tu peux avoir des beignets, Kara, tu te sens apte à tenir assise seule ?**

**\- Je crois, oui, merci.**

Hochant la tête, Alex s'éloigna, souriant et touchant doucement le bras de Lena alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Maggie.

**-Alors, euh ... cette voix est vraiment très forte maintenant, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire, quelle langue est-ce ?**

**-Gaélique** , répondit Lena. **C'est du Kryptonnien ?**

**Ouais.**

**-C'est adorable.**

En lui tendant la main, Kara dit.

**-Je peux t'apprendre, il suffit d'une seule touche.**

Lena fit un pas en avant mais s'arrêta. Elle joignit les mains.

**-Je pourrais partir, je pourrais déménager, je peux travailler depuis la côte Est ou même dans un autre pays si tu le souhaites.**

**-Je te retrouverai.** Alors que les yeux de Lena s'élargissaient, Kara hocha la tête. **Je t'ai trouvé d'une autre galaxie, est-ce que tu penses vraiment qu'un autre pays va être si loin pour moi ?** Quand Lena ne répondit pas, Kara ajouta, **A moins que tu ne me veuilles pas dans ta vie.**

 **-Ce n'est pas ça,** assura Lena immédiatement, se rapprochant encore plus. **C'est juste que je suis une Luthor.**

**-Et je suis une Super.**

**-Mon frère a essayé de tuer ton cousin.**

**-Je sais, c'est un bon moyen de mettre fin à une querelle de famille, hein ?**  
Souriant un peu, Lena dit.

 **-Je suppose que c'est le cas, ma mère va péter un câble.**  
-Est-ce que ce sera un problème pour toi ?  
Avec un sourire satisfait, Lena répondit.

 **-Je dirais que c'est un avantage.** Alors qu'elle se rapprochait de plus en plus, assez près pour pouvoir se toucher, Lena demanda, **Es-tu sûre ?**  
 **-Vous n'éviscérez pas les gens, n'est-ce pas ?**  
 **-Peut-être verbalement dans la salle du conseil, si c'est ce que tu veux dire, mais sinon, non.**  
En lui tendant la main, Kara dit:

 **-Je suis prête si tu l'es, je ne l'étais pas quand je suis arrivée sur cette planète, mais maintenant j'aimerais savoir ce que tu essaies de me dire sur toi depuis treize ans.**  
 **-Je suis moi aussi plus que curieuse d'apprendre ce que tu as essayé de me dire…** Tenant sa main un pouce au-dessus de celle de Kara, Lena demanda, **Prête ?**  
 **-Absolument.**  
Leurs mains se rencontrèrent, et instantanément elles comprirent les mots qui leur traversaient l'esprit depuis treize ans et avec un volume plus important la semaine dernière.

Soudainement Kara a compris le gaélique irlandais aussi clairement que sa propre langue maternelle, et les mots dans son esprit sont devenus clairs.

_**« Elle sera apparentée à l'ennemi de ta famille, de son sang même si elle ne le saura pas. Non reconnu par son parent biologique, et renvoyé par son parent choisi, elle se montrera être la meilleure d'entre eux. Visage magnifique, cœur tendre et généreuse d'esprit, ce génie contribuera à l'avènement d'un monde meilleur pour toute l'humanité : trouves-la, Kara Zor-El, et montres-lui l'amour inconditionnel qui lui a manqué et qu'elle mérite tant. Trouves ton âme sœur. »** _

À son tour, comme elle a repris la maîtrise de Kryptonnien, les mots dans son esprit se sont révélés.

_**« La dernière fille de la Maison d'El, elle a beaucoup souffert, elle a beaucoup souffert pendant son voyage vers toi, piégée pendant des années avec sa douleur, sa colère est grande mais pas aussi grande que son amour ou son espoir. Héros de ce monde, plus forte et plus puissante que tous ceux qui marcheront toujours sur cette planète, son cœur est son plus grand cadeau à l'humanité : trouves-la, Lena Luthor, trouves-la et chéris ce cœur. Montres lui qu'elle peut croire en l'amour sans peur de la perte, trouves ton âme-sœur. »** _

À bout de souffle, elles lièrent leurs mains tandis que Kara rapprochait Lena.  
 **-C'est toi,** dit Kara. **C'est vraiment toi.**  
 **-Et c'est toi.** Lena sourit. **Et tu parles gaélique.**

 **-Et tu parles Kryptonnien,** répondit Kara, entraînant Lena jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent. **Cela semble si beau sur tes lèvres.**  
 **-Alors, je suppose que ça a marché,** dit Maggie en passant son bras autour de la taille d'Alex. **Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que dit l'une ou l'autre.**  
 **-Je suis sûr que Lena parle Kryptonnien, Kara a essayé de m'apprendre, mais je ne connais que quelques mots, mais la cadence est familière.**  
Maggie acquiesça.

 **-Alors, une Super et une Luthor hein ?**  
 **-Peut-être,** acquiesça Alex alors qu'elle se penchait et pressait un baiser sur la tempe de Maggie. **El universo sabe lo que es mejor.**

Avec un hochement de tête, Maggie acquiesça et traduit dans un murmure.

- **L'univers sait le mieux.**

()()(à

Je traduis The Not Series, actuellement.

Pas de date de publication mais dans pas (trop) longtemps !

A plus ! Lecteurs adorés !

un commentaire?

**Author's Note:**

> Fin !  
> Un commentaire?


End file.
